


卡住了

by junejuneprpr



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, all2 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junejuneprpr/pseuds/junejuneprpr
Summary: 傻白不甜就小和，卡住了XDDD文筆爛，看得開心就好了。ALL2/Mobu2/Y2
Kudos: 8





	卡住了

「可惡…………」

已經糾纏了好一段時間了，二宮和也止不住地喘息著。  
因過量的掙扎而無力的雙腿垂下，只能楚楚可憐地隨著上半身的動作微微搖晃。  
居家短褲因姿勢原因被扯了起來，露出白花花的大腿，褲管寬闊的關係，低頭看的話都能看到肉肉的大腿根了。  
洗得發白的上衣也變得凌亂，雙手還不肯放棄地用力向前抓想要離開。

「可惡啊……！！」

說話的聲線也開始染上哭腔。  
過量的摩擦令腰部疼痛得眼淚都快標出來了。  
二宮的臉頰泛著紅，額頸也滲出薄汗。

看似令人臉紅心跳的情況，如果忽略中間那一道牆的話……

「為什麼會變成這樣的啊！！」

二宮和也，二十歲，J大的寄宿學生。  
現被困在舊校舍的一道牆壁之間。

===========

時間回溯至30分鐘之前。

今天是美好的星期六。  
美好的一天當然要由遊戲機開始。 by二宮和也

起床梳洗完畢，正打算玩起前幾天才入手的遊戲時，卻突然想起……

房間的糧食全吃光了……

雖說空著肚子玩個二三十個小時遊戲對二宮和也來說不是什麼稀奇事，只是……被那個笨蛋發現的話又要被嘮叨好一段時間了吧。

笨蛋＝相葉雅紀，天然(？)，二宮和也的幼馴染。因二人的父母是好朋友的關係二人由幼稚園到高中都從沒分開過。我指的是讀的學校。  
是校內的運動名星。

想起那次因為跟惡龍大戰了一整天沒吃過東西差點暈倒被發現後，接著連續一個星期都收到相葉的愛心外帶麻婆豆腐伴飯的恐怖回憶，好像連舌頭都想起那個味道來了…

考慮過輕重，二宮還是咬著唇不情不願的決定出一個門，到樓下的便利店買2個飯團回來解決午飯跟晚飯。  
頂著一個狂酷的髮型，二宮穿著單薄的居家服穿上拖鞋就這樣出門了。

幸好便利店也是在校內的。

J大，位於市郊一所聲譽不錯的寄宿學校，距離市區一個小時左右的車程。  
學生不是品學兼優便是運動奇才。  
師資優良，設備齊全，其中缺點也算是優點就是學校附近除了樹木之外什麼也沒有。  
沒有咖啡廳，沒有遊戲機中心，沒有卡拉OK。  
校內有飯堂，還有一家24小時開放的便利店供學生們購買日常用品跟食品而已。  
對年輕人來說是簡直是地獄。

平日學生們沒什麼娛樂，故每到週末大多數的學生都會向外跑不留在宿舍。  
當然這不包括我們的小宅男二宮和也。

“今天天氣真好……那笨蛋應該在操場流了很多汗吧。”

二宮邊想，邊走過學校走廊。

宿舍位於學校後方，距離便利店5分鐘左右步程，是令二宮滿意的距離。  
平日熱鬧的校園一到週末便難得清靜。

穿過走廊後，轉個彎剛看到目的地之際……

「咦，這不是二宮君嗎？」

………………看來今天運氣好像不太好……

「老師好。」二宮堆起一營業用的微笑。

「星期六竟然會看到二宮君出門，真難得呢哈哈哈哈」

(微笑)……………………

跟學生一樣，老師們也是寄住宿舍的。  
所以在校內活動的話遇到老師的機會率特別高。（也是學生們週末必外出的原因之一）  
然後……

「太好了，能麻煩二宮君幫忙到舊校舍取一下教材嗎？」

……………………

在校內遇上老師然後被拜託做事的機率也是特別高的。

更正，看來運氣不是不好，根本是差了……

===========

舊校舍，位於宿舍較後的位置。  
被樹木包圍，荒廢了不是很久的時間。現在是用作擺放教材或舊文件之用。  
跟一般人印象中的舊校舍不同，這裡沒有怪談沒有傳聞，一點也沒有陰森恐怖殘舊的感覺。反而因為這邊人比較少，有些學生喜歡來這裡閒盪探險，或是，嗯……“談情”？  
聽說是這樣的。

二宮很少過來這裡。  
一來是每天下課恨不得立即衝回房間玩遊戲機很少外出，二來是相葉跟他說過這裡有不少“髒東西”叫他不要過來的。雖然二宮感覺不到那些東西，但相葉說的話他還是相信的。

“現在大白光天的應該沒問題吧…”

二宮邊想，邊推開校舍大門。  
除了灰塵多了一點外，舊校舍跟新校舍沒什麼太大分別。但可能想起相葉的說話，二宮總覺得有點毛毛的感覺。

“還是快點拿快點回去好了。”

拔腿直衝上2樓。  
剛剪完頭髮，風吹過頸項涼涼的有點不習慣。  
只是想不到那笨蛋剪頭髮剪得還不錯。  
摸了摸空虛的後頸想著些有的沒的，二宮卻突然記起…

“沒有問老師拿鑰匙耶！！”

……………

站在樓梯口，二宮眼睜睜看著目的地但進去不能。  
回去找老師拿鑰匙太花時間了，而且也不想再回來這裡，但留到這裡又進不了去。要不破門進去！？

我只是想舒舒服服留在房間玩遊戲機而已為什麼那麼難？（淚

此時，天人交戰中的二宮和也忽然看到，在教材室旁的房間的牆上，竟然開了一個洞。洞口的另一邊就是放滿教材的房間。

二宮有一個大膽的想法。

走近那個洞口仔細看。高度大約在腰間，目測大小應該足夠他爬過去的。  
洞的周圍明顯有被加工過。上手摸了一下，一點也不髒，而且還蠻平滑的，不會弄髒刮傷。  
而洞口的另一邊，竟然放了一張高度剛剛好的桌子在洞的前面。

這……根本是叫人爬過去的節奏吧！

歸心似箭的關係，二宮也沒去想為什麼又是什麼人會在舊校舍弄這麼一個洞出來，嬌小的上半身子縮一縮便直接穿過那個洞了。  
「果然剛剛好～！」二宮滿意的一笑。  
上半身很順利便通過，接著便輪到肚子。  
因為雙腳已經離地的關係，不能靠腿撐上去，二宮只能努力的扭動腰肢，雙手拉著另一邊的桌邊把自己扯過去。  
只是……

「奇怪了……」

拉不動。

“怎麼可能……”皺起眉頭，二宮出盡吃奶的力想把身子拉到另一邊去，夠不上力的雙腿也以奇怪的姿態踢著空氣想要把身體向前推，但肚子還是卡在中間寸步不離。  
出於尊嚴也有點鬥氣，二宮用力吸氣收腹想盡辦法還是過不了那道牆。

「呼……嗄…不行了」喘著氣，二宮力盡決定放棄。瞄了一眼那令他跨不過去的原兇。

一定是我的腹肌練得太好太硬了才會卡住的！  
嗯！一定是！

還是回去問老師拿鑰匙好了。  
決定放棄的二宮打算慢慢把身體退回去。雙手抓住桌邊一推卻發現……

推不動。  
倒是桌子被推前了。

“不是吧……”

現在的姿態……

“我看過的ＸＸ夠多，我知道接下來會發生什麼事”二宮腦海立即浮起出這句話。  
卧糟！！

然後？然後便是持續了半個小時的掙扎了。

另一邊廂……

============

今天是令人期待的星期六。  
已經安排好豐富行程的櫻井翔因為受到老師委託來到舊校舍拿東西耽誤了時間而有點不爽中。  
還好現在是白天，但他還是不喜歡過來。  
上到2樓，櫻井在樓梯口一轉身便留意到旁邊的房間裡，呃……有一個屁股掛在牆壁上。

有穿褲子的屁股。  
但褲子很短。  
腿蠻好看的。

“我看過的ＸＸ夠多，我知道接下來會發生什麼事”櫻井腦海立即閃過這句話。

不會吧…大白光天的。  
搓了搓眼睛確定自己沒有眼花。  
所以是有人在拍片嗎？還是我打破了什麼人什麼play？？？  
櫻井驚慌地看了一眼房間的四周，沒有其他人，也沒有攝影器材。嗯……難道是偷拍！？？

有點疑惑，但櫻井還是忍不住再瞄了一眼那個屁股。

難怪那傢伙會喜歡屁股的了。  
翹挺的屁股帶點肉感還蠻吸引的，雖然褲子有點掉氣氛。大腿肉肉的，但小腿卻又白又細。

櫻井走近一點打算八掛一下，步行聲引起了二宮的注意。

「誰！！？？」二宮獨有的高音少年感聲線響起，腿跟屁股都因被嚇倒而抖了一下。

有點可愛。  
然而熟悉的聲線引起了櫻井的注意。

「這聲音是，二宮和也？」

「！？？…櫻井翔？？」

果然！  
「你這是………」

「不是你想的那樣！我不是我沒有！！」還未等櫻井說什麼，二宮已經立即替自己解釋。

「我還什麼都沒說………」

…………………………

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！二宮和也你是迷片看太多現在想拍了嗎？哈哈哈x100」櫻井魔性的笑聲充斥著整個房間，連在另一邊的二宮也忍不住抬手摀住耳朵。

再更正，看來運氣不是差，是超級差好不好……  
好遇不遇竟然遇上那個櫻井翔。二宮心想。

櫻井翔＝二宮和也的死對頭(二宮和也個人認為)。由二人入學開始便輪流爭奪學級第一名的成績。二人每次見面總會為點無聊事吵個不停。二宮覺得他們是在吵架，但明眼人都覺得是櫻井逗二宮玩而已。

「太吵了你給我閉嘴！」二宮被笑得老羞成怒大喊。

櫻井擦走因為笑得太瘋而掉出來的淚水。「哈哈哈哈，沒辦法太好笑了，你這是在玩什麼？」

「誰跟你說這是玩！……」雖然沒人看見但二宮還是反了一個白眼。「幫老師拿教材啊…但沒拿鑰匙，看到有洞想爬過去的，誰知腹肌太硬就…卡……住了。」二宮越說都越害羞聲音都小起來。

聽到腹肌二字，櫻井很辛苦的忍著笑。  
「今天騎士長不在身邊嗎？」櫻井調侃道。

「都說他叫相葉雅紀不叫什麼騎士長…」二宮再一個大白眼。但現下只有櫻井能救他，不求他也不行了。「欸…你幫我把我拉出來，我給你做一個星期的便當。」

二人怎說也是做了一年多的死對頭，對方的喜惡還是蠻清楚的。自從一次櫻井偷吃了二宮親手做的便當後櫻井便喜歡上了。我指的是二宮做的菜。但親手做菜這種麻煩事二宮能不做便不做，手作便當可算是稀有度5顆星的。

「要我封口的話，要一個月！」盯著二宮因生氣而繃緊的腿，不用看也想像到二宮生氣得咬牙切齒的模樣。櫻井得意的笑著。要回去感謝老師了。

「三個星期不能再多！」下課後還要準備食材，他還哪有時間玩遊戲？

「要指定菜色的！」

「好！成交！」只少不用他每天考慮煮什麼。

雖然逗著二宮玩是很開心，但看到二宮肚子跟腰背的皮膚都被磨得發紅，應該是卡住好一段時間了吧…櫻井心痛啊。

「那我過來抓住你的腳拉吧。」嚥一下口水，櫻井來到二宮前面，嗯，應該說是後面。低頭近距離欣賞二宮這個屁股這個角度。

真要命啊……

櫻井摀瞼感嘆。要他再站著跟二宮多聊一會兒他真怕自己會忍不住做點什麼變態的事出來。  
為什麼褲子那麼短？？褲管也太寬了吧，都想把手插進去了！

靠著強大的意志力櫻井把視線從屁股移開，落到白淨的大腿上，大腿的肉好像挺軟的，咳。  
沿著小腿圓潤的曲線落到腳跟，拖鞋都掉了，露出粉粉嫩嫩又小一只像小孩子般的腳丫。

櫻井深呼吸了一下才敢抓起二宮的腳。帶點私心的先從小腿肚下手，手掌從小腿肚輕輕滑到腳跟位置才抓緊。  
滑過小腿肚時明顯感覺到小腿在手上抖了一下，蠻敏感的嘛。觸感果然跟想像中一樣滑，雖然冰了一點。

櫻井雙手握住二宮的雙腳確定抓穩了。  
「準備拉了。」

「嗯…」

「１，２，３！」櫻井用力的拉，然後二宮出力的推，還未堅持到5秒，二宮卻嚷了起來。  
「等等等！停下來！」二宮的聲音帶著委屈還有點哭腔「肚子很痛……」看不到表情讓櫻井都以為二宮要哭了。

櫻井放下腳緊張的上前檢查一下二宮的狀況。  
因為衣服被撩開，肚子的皮膚直接磨擦到牆邊都磨到快破皮了，鮮紅色一大片，看著都覺得痛。

「不能再硬拉了都受傷了。」

「那我怎麼辨？！」二宮緊張得腿都扭在一起。

最快的方法當然是找老師求救，但櫻井知道二宮一定不會願意的，最壞的情況還可能會找來警察幫忙，到時候二宮一定會恨他一輩子。  
這個選擇十萬個不行。  
而且他也不想讓其他人看到二宮現在這個模樣。所以，只能靠自己了。

「…如果你找其他人幫忙的話，剛才的交易不算數的喔……」二宮癟嘴說道。

「好的好的。」櫻井失笑。  
雖然不想留二宮自己一個人，但繼續待在這裡問題也解決不了。「我到附近看看有什麼可以用的吧。」錘子之類的，把牆壁打開一點應該可以吧。

「？！欸？哦…嗯………」

雖然二宮沒說，但櫻井彷彿看到一條柴犬尾巴因為失望而垂下的幻覺。

「害怕的話要哥哥在這裡陪你嗎？www」還是引不住逗一下。

「你說誰害怕！！」二宮大喊。

啊，尾巴毛炸起來了。  
櫻井忍笑。覺得自己玩夠了，還是要認真找方法救人。

「那我出去了。吼那麼大聲等一下外面的人都以為二宮和也在這裡廣播要進來找你了。」櫻井拋下那麼一句話便出去了。

二宮聽著便驚得用手摀住了嘴巴。  
不是二宮自誇，但二宮自問在學校裡也小有名氣的，畢竟是輪流爭奪學級第一名成績的人。當然櫻井翔也是。除此之外，還有每天中午的學校廣播。因為口齒伶俐說話又幽默，二宮和也做了差不多一年的廣播員可是備受好評的，同學們即使不知道二宮和也的樣子也一定認得二宮和也的聲音。  
如果被其他人知道他現在這個樣子，他還怎樣在學校裡混下去？

二宮摀嘴巴的手更用力了。

坦白的，卡在這裡好一段時間在遇到櫻井翔後，二宮著實安心了不少。  
雖說是死對頭，但好歹算是認識了一段時間，知道櫻井翔是個可靠的人。雖然性格很差就是了。  
二宮被困在這裡半個小時，掙扎沒有用，便一個人想些有的沒的，精神一直很繃緊。特別是他看不到身後的房間，不知道有什麼會發生什麼事。沒有了視覺，便對所有聲音跟感覺都很感敏。  
都怪那笨蛋說了什麼“髒東西”！看我出去怎樣對付他！！

莫名中槍的相葉雅紀打了一個噴嚏。「一定是小和說起我了。(心)」

二宮小聲地碎碎念著，然後察覺到後面房間傳來一點腳步聲。

果然是櫻井翔真可靠。  
二宮剛想開口難得稱讚他兩句話的時候…

「哎呀，怎麼有人一個在這裡玩起來了～？」

“不是櫻井翔！”

是一個陌生男人的聲音。  
二宮不忘摀緊自己的嘴巴不敢說話，身子都緊張得僵硬起來。

“櫻井翔你快點回來啊！！”

二宮腦海快速地想像了好幾種之後可能會發生的事情。  
譬如說，他的錢包跟手機在口袋裡面啊！！！他敢碰老子的錢包試試看！  
或者是，被拍幾張照片被嘲笑之類的。反正我不發聲音應該就不會認得我是誰吧…

二宮緊張地，仔細留意著男人的舉動。  
感覺到男人站到他身後，慢著！如果我像漫畫那樣遇到殺手怎麼辦？？  
二宮身子都嚇得縮起來閉著眼。

然而，男人的舉動卻跟他想的完全不同。

「！！？？」

…………………  
男人在…搓他的屁股。這是什麼情況？

我可是男人耶，男人的屁股有什麼好搓的？他以為我是女的嗎？？不會吧？？

二宮有些氣憤。  
“至少沒有被劫殺吧。一會兒發現我是男的就會收手吧。”二宮天真地想，然而男人搓揉的手法卻越來越色情。  
因為看不見，感覺便很明顯了。  
男人的手很大，手掌撐大的男人像搓麵團般推揉著二宮的屁股。  
二宮的短褲很薄，而且褲管大，二宮感覺到有幾次男人的姆指都搓到他裡面去了，有夠噁心的。

天啊！這也太奇怪了吧？是白痴嗎為什麼還未發現我是個男的？  
幸好我有穿內褲(？)

不是殺手，卻是遇上個變態！  
這種情況下二宮更不敢說話了，只能摀緊嘴巴搖晃著下半身表示不滿。  
男人頓了一下，二宮以為男人終於要停下來時，卻不知道他錯誤地給了男人另一個訊息。下一秒…

等等！！！幹麼脫我的褲子跟內褲！！？？

雖然看不見，但暴露於空氣之中的冰涼感，還有被脫掉而掉落在腳踝上的衣物觸感，二宮肯定褲子跟內褲被對方脫掉了。

被一個不認識的男人脫掉內褲。

過度的驚訝令二宮整個人都呆住了給不了反應，男人便以為二宮是在讓他繼續。

「果然是想做的嘛~」男人愉悅的說著，然後一手摸上眼前兩顆白嫩的腎瓣「走運了，竟然遇上個小淫娃。」

難聽的說話還有被用力擠掐屁股的痛感令二宮回過神來。

“你才是淫娃！你全家都是淫娃！！”

二宮雙手用力的掩住嘴巴以免自己忿怒得破口大罵。雙腳也顧不上快要掉下的內褲開始踢腳掙扎。  
髒話穿過手掌後變成了一堆意味不明的嗯嗯哼哼，再隔著一道牆壁男人完全聽不懂二宮在說什麼，但從二宮腿部劇烈的掙扎也猜到一二。

「什麼嘛，明明都這樣勾引人了」  
男人不爽的說，放在屁股上的手不捨的多掐了一下，便不得不挪開去制止那差點踢到他的雙腿。

因為看不到對方在哪所以二宮的腳只能亂踢，感覺到對方抓住了他其中一邊腳踝時，二宮辨別到了方向然後用另一隻腳用力的往那手的方向踢下去。

「嗚啊！！」

二宮用盡吃奶的力全力一踢，成功把男人踢倒在地上。  
只是二宮太看得起自己的奮力一擊了。還沾沾自喜不到幾秒鐘，男人已經站起身還一手抓住了二宮的兩只腳丫，然後……

“啪！------”

清脆的拍打聲在房間內迴盪。  
接著是腎瓣傳來的一陣火辣辣的痛楚。

被。打。屁。股。了。

從小嬌生慣養，不要說朋友之間的打架，連自己爸媽也沒打過自己，現在竟然被陌生男人打屁股了，眼淚立即從二宮的眼眶流出來。  
一瞬間所有的忿怒難堪都爆發出來，二宮發瘋似的掙扎，男人的手差點抓不住二宮的腳。

「敬酒不吃吃罰酒！」接著男人往上面再一巴掌。本來已經被打成粉紅的皮膚更紅了，紅色的掌印在白皙的皮膚上很顯眼。

男人看得興奮了，但剛打下去的一下令二宮掙扎得更為激烈。  
人在危急中會爆發出驚人的力量，這應該能用來形容現在的狀況了。二宮的腳超越了小宅男的威力成功掙脫開男人的束縛後不停的猛踢，令男人沒辦法只能退開。  
盡管二宮奮力掙扎，但卡在牆壁中，有些死角的位置是他的腿無論如何也踢不到的，就是牆邊的位置了。  
男人沿牆邊來到二宮身旁，望著二宮因掙扎而搖晃的兩團白玉舔了下唇，然後從口袋裡取出一包藥丸。

藥丸就普通白色小小的一顆毫不起眼，男人的手輕輕拍了拍二宮的小屁股，看到二宮驚慌男人便更樂了。無視掙扎，男人伸出另一隻手撥開二宮的腎瓣。

「噫－－！！？」二宮被嚇得臉色都擦白了。

感覺到那從沒被人看過的部位被扒開，接觸到外面的空氣，接著，一根有點粗糙的手指從洞口插了進來。  
感受到異物入侵，二宮的身體本能地抗拒著，加上通道乾澀，男人的手指進入得很緩慢。但男人不著急，一邊屈曲著手指慢慢往內推進，另一隻負責扒開的手也不忘搓揉，拇指有意無意的在洞口前按壓。

「嗚嗯…………」身體上的難受，加上精神上強烈的厭惡感令二宮都想吐了，管不住要掩住聲音，二宮雙手向前用力抓住桌邊想要掙脫。  
驚慌令二宮的感知都亂了，忽略了男人塞進他體內手指頭前那一顆異物。

「你現在慢慢掙扎，看我待會兒怎樣操死你！」男人笑得噁心地，加大了手指屈轉的幅度。

“靠，以為自己是在拍AV嗎？？”

二宮還沒完佩服完自己這種時候還能吐槽，後穴便突然感到一陣痛楚。

「－－！！」

男人用力的扭動手指的關節令穴洞突然被撐開。剛剛還只是感到不適，現在便真的感到痛了。  
羞恥的部位被不認識的男人像女人般玩弄，二宮委屈的淚水再次湧出。豆大的眼淚一顆顆掉到桌上，可憐的模樣應該慶幸男人沒有看到，否則男人應該會更興奮。

然而在那痛楚之後，牆後突然傳來一下沉重的鈍擊聲，男人手指的異物感消失，然後是一重物被撞落倒地的聲音。

「Nino你沒事吧！！」熟悉令人安心的聲音。是櫻井翔。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

櫻井已經忘記了自己對上一次這麼生氣是什麼時候。  
剛才回到課室看到眼前一幕，瞬間生氣得腦海一片空白，下一秒已經抬手往男人臉頰一拳揮下去。  
衝擊力令男人被打飛撞開了幾張椅子當場暈倒。

「Nino你沒事吧！！」櫻井緊張地大喊，然後才回過神來喘氣。

二宮沒有回答。

櫻井回想起剛才男人手上的動作，現在再看到二宮股上的掌印，怒氣再次上升。  
「Nino你等我一下我先處理一下垃圾！」櫻井走到男人面前確定男人是暈倒後，往男人的下半身踩了好幾腳洩忿，然後把男人拖到另外一間房間用繩綁起來。

聽到櫻井的聲音終於放鬆下來，二宮才發現自己竟然淚流個滿臉，害羞得立即用手擦掉。  
還未回應櫻井一句沒事，便聽到櫻井叫他等一下後然後離開了。  
等等等！！不能先幫他把褲子穿上才走嗎？？

二宮差一點大喊出來，才掩嘴忍住了聲音。  
忍受了一會風吹屁股的感覺，終於等到櫻井回來。

「Nino你…還好嗎？」櫻井戰戰兢兢地問，  
本以為晚上才會有人來玩，所以才安心讓二宮自己一個留在這，沒想到早上竟然也會有人來，太大意了…櫻井眼睛盯著二宮屁股上的掌印不久又立即轉過視線，像做錯事的孩子似的。

「…………如果你幫我把褲子穿上我會好很多………」

不止屁股紅了，現在二宮整張臉跟耳朵也通紅了。  
被死對頭看到自己那麼丟臉的一幕還被救下來，然後現在如無意外也被看光光，二宮想死的心都有了。

雖然知道不是時候，但櫻井開心的想笑然後努力忍住了。能對他如此乖巧的二宮實在難得，可惜看不到二宮的表情。

其實從櫻井看到二宮的第一眼已經對這位憂鬱小宅男很有好感的了，但二宮卻對他很苦手的樣子。幾經辛苦跟他身邊的朋友打聽才知道原來二宮覺得他太耀眼了對這種好學生模範沒辦法，頓時不知道應該開心還是難過。慢慢的櫻井發現二宮不太受逗，反而更喜歡逗他了，至少對二宮來說算是一個特別的存在。

「你剛才是不是笑了！？」

「沒有！你錯覺而已。」回想結束。櫻井收起笑容認真起來。「你等一下。」拿起掉在地上的褲子拍一下土，再次站到二宮面前準備幫他，咳，穿褲子。  
這次的畫面比之前的更糟糕了。二宮的屁股很挺而且蠻多肉的，一邊白晃晃的像團子，另一邊現在紅粉粉的像桃子。怎麼想的都是吃的？  
櫻井不敢再多想，立即把短褲套上二宮的腳踝，沿著小腿到大腿，手不免碰到二宮的皮膚，順著大腿的弧度，最後便把褲子蓋過屁股，還感到眼下的屁股在褲子裡彈了一下。  
任務完成，櫻井抹了一下汗水。

「欸！內褲呢？？」褲子是穿上了，但那種空蕩蕩的感覺，跟沒穿差不多。「你是變態嗎？？？」

還真乖巧不過5秒…

「內褲都是那個男人的腳印，你等下我現在幫你穿上。」

「等，等等，我還是不要了！」  
欺負二宮真的是櫻井的樂趣。

「所以你去了那麼久，有找到什麼回來嗎？？」

聽完二宮的提問櫻井看著手上在附近找到的潤滑劑，想起剛才男人的動作，他覺得現在不是一個說出來的好時機。「呃…附近什麼都沒有………」

「吓？你去了那麼久什麼都找不到？」二宮掛在這裡已經好一段時間，又莫名其妙地被人玩弄，令二宮越發煩躁起來。「我不管了，你直接拉我出來吧！」受傷也不管了，他只想要離開這裡。

心虛的櫻井也不敢反駁「好…！」便蹲腰抓起二宮的腳時…

「痛－！」才剛碰到二宮的腳二宮便痛出聲音。應該是剛才太用力踢那個男人時不小心扭到了，沒有腫起來，應該沒什麼大礙，但暫時就碰不了了。「你抓腰拉吧。」二宮的耐性消失中。

「好好好…」都聽你的。櫻井無奈地站好雙手抓住二宮的腰準備用力拉，等等…………

這是什麼姿勢啊！！！

本來牆上的洞的高度就剛好在跨下，現在的姿勢，櫻井的跨下就對準了二宮的後面啊……

不會太糟糕了嗎？  
天啊，這是什麼耐力的考驗？

「在發什麼呆了？？拉啊。」二宮一心只想著離開，完全沒想過現下的狀況，還往櫻井的腰撥了一下腿。  
身陷如此險況，櫻井感到自己都要硬了。我指的是緊張得手腳肌肉僵硬。

豁出去吧！

「１，２，３！」櫻井抓住二宮的腰用力往自己方向拉，手中軟軟的觸感非常不錯。發力了一會，拉不動，櫻井的腰反射的向前撞了一下，接著又再用力拉，沒力了，腰又再往前推。  
因為對二宮腰上的傷有所顧慮，櫻井都不敢太用力拉扯，打算待一會兒假裝自己發現有潤滑劑才拿出來塗在二宮的腰上。

一開始二宮也感到有些別扭，但緊急情況沒辦法。  
二宮的褲子很薄，來回碰撞了幾次，異樣的感覺便越來越重。一絲讓人難以忽視的酥癢感從剛才被男人碰過的位置傳來，跟櫻井每一下的觸撞後感覺便更強烈了。  
櫻井的褲子一下二下有意無意的撩撥，褲子粗糙的布面直接拍打在二宮白嫩的大腿上，體內的癢麻感因碰觸被舒解了點後卻又更癢了，二宮開始分不清是越來越舒服還是越來越難受。

瞎搞了一會，櫻井原以為二宮會吵嚷說他沒有出力什麼的好讓他有藉口把潤滑劑拿出來。然而二宮卻一反常體態安靜得出奇，仔細留意一下，二宮的身體在微微發抖，體溫高了點，皮膚也好像變粉紅了。

「Nino你還好嗎？怎麼在抖了？」櫻井擔心二宮剛才，嗯…光著下半身吹了點風會不會感冒。

「…快點把我拉出來我就會好了……」  
天知道二宮花了多少力氣才說完一句話。

體內的酥癢感已經逼得二宮頭暈眼花滿額都是汗水，身體敏感得受不了一點碰觸，只能咬著手背把快要出口的叫聲收住，但黏膩的聲音還是逃不過櫻井的耳朵。

「你這樣不像沒事吧？」櫻井緊張的問，抓住二宮腰上的手一緊…

「哈啊－－！」敏感的腰部受到刺激，擋不住的呻吟聲還是漏了出來，雖然沒人看到但二宮還是羞得拿手捂住了臉，耳朵都紅得要出血了。

櫻井被二宮的叫聲驚得身體都僵硬起來。  
這是什麼回事？？  
像是要測試似的，櫻井加重了手上的擠掐…

「嗯啊…」一如櫻井所料，二宮再次吐出難耐的叫聲捂也捂不住。

「你給我放手…！」二宮老羞成怒的大喊。  
雖然二宮自問對性欲較冷淡，但青少年的身體嘛還是有需要的時候，也是看著AV或者大胸姐姐的工口漫畫解決的，怎麼可能被一個男人一插成gay？？在二宮滿腦子拒絕接受自己要變成BL漫畫男主角時，櫻井竟然落井下石讓自己浪叫起來，二宮害羞又生氣的抬腿想要踢櫻井。

當然櫻井很輕易的接住了二宮的腿，手掌握住肉肉的大腿時，二宮又忍不住的叫了一聲，身體抖得更厲害了，身體還透著一層薄汗。聽著二宮開始急促的喘息，還有手中感受到的有點高的體溫，櫻井不禁猜測……

「Nino你是被下藥了嗎？」

「哈？？」

二宮立即回想起那變態的動作，然而一想到男人的手指曾經插進過來，穴洞被挖掘的感覺浮現，那個部位便突然像覺醒似的強烈收縮了一下，接著便瘋狂渴望著再次被插入。

「嗯啊－！！」只是想像已經讓二宮身體被刺激得彈起。  
明明剛才還只是癢癢的得不到宣泄，現在卻都把感覺集中在那個位置了。

很想伸手去摳。  
很想被什麼東西插進來。  
很想被填滿。

雙腿不自覺地扭在一起摩擦，身體變得陌生，強烈的肉欲激得二宮小臉都皺在一起想哭了。  
至少知道是藥物的關係啊…二宮安慰自己。

「…那…怎辦……？」

櫻井就知道他猜對了。  
一直心心念念的人在自己面前發情，真是做夢也沒想到會有這種機會。  
櫻井的手還抓著二宮的大腿。如想像般又軟又滑的手感，櫻井如願的搓揉著滑進褲管裡來到大腿根附近。  
「我可以幫你。」語畢，櫻井加重了手中力度，滿意的感受到二宮的抖震。

跟被那男人碰觸的感覺不同，也可能是藥物的關係，剛剛明明只感到噁心，現在知道對方是櫻井翔，雖然是有點別扭，但二宮一點也不抗拒櫻井的搓弄，反而…還想要更多。  
精神上被人當女生玩弄的感覺不好受，但男人對肉體上的刺激一向都比較薄弱，特別是二宮，他的身體比他想像中對快感更沒抵抗力。

櫻井看二宮沒有回應，便大膽的把手探得更深。對媚藥有一點認知，櫻井覺得讓二宮先去一次會比較舒服，手便直接向下伸到小二宮上。  
一直被後穴的異樣感轉移了視線，二宮都沒發現原來自己的前面都站起來了。被平常還要敏感的部位被自己以外的男人握住的感覺雖然不安，但不得不說，真的很爽，二宮整個身子都軟下來了。

櫻井的手由兩顆囊球順著柱體來到敏感的頂部，不浪費的用指尖接住都流到褲子上的前液，借助黏性開始擼動。  
不是沒試過被男生擼過(是相葉說男生之間互擼是很正常的)，但相葉的動作比較粗獷，有時候力度用不準還會有點痛。而櫻井則比較溫柔，從裡到外細心照顧到每個細微部位。  
「嗯啊…哈啊……嗯…」被快感充斥著腦袋的二宮都忘記了掩住聲線，櫻井聽到便更賣力。不到一會，二宮便在櫻井的手上射了出來。

二宮有一段時間都沒有自己解決過，白濁又稠又黏的，櫻井也不介意用手把液體接住。「褲子脫掉囉。」在二宮還在喘氣回不過神來時拉下二宮的褲子，直接把手中的白濁往後穴裡灌。

「等－－！鳴啊……」穴口被碰觸的刺激令二宮背後竄起了一股電流讓全身再次酥麻難耐起來。明明前面的欲望才剛解決不久…

櫻井明白為何剛才的男人掐二宮的屁股掐得那麼起勁了，因為他現在也在這種衝動。櫻井用指頭一點一點的把二宮的精液餵回二宮的後穴，另一隻手慢慢揉著被男人打完還有點粉紅的位置。雖然有藥物的幫助後穴軟得出水來，但是要承受男人的肉棒還是有點困難。櫻井擔心二宮會受傷，雖然忽耐得有點苦，但事前工夫還是想做足，畢竟是他跟二宮的第一次。  
說起來……

櫻井仔細的盯著二宮的穴洞，像小孩般乾淨還帶點粉紅的，一口一口在吸吮著他的手指。腸液加上二宮的精液令後穴都濕得滿潟出來，純真又充滿淫緋，櫻井吞了一下口水。  
「你…有用過這裡的嗎？」說罷，手指往穴裡探了一下。

「我怎麼可能用過！」二宮大喊。除了生氣櫻井的說話外，還因為，沒耐性了。  
因為看不到櫻井的動作，只感覺到櫻井的手指在他穴前按按壓壓的，挑逗性十足，但期待的事情一直沒來，礙於面子二宮當然不會問口說呢。

櫻井聽到二宮的答案還真是喜出望外。沒想到相葉那傢伙手腳那麼慢。  
聽到令人滿足的答案，櫻井也加緊手上的動作。兩根手指直接插到穴中。

「嗯啊啊！」終於等到想要的，二宮的叫聲也透著一絲滿足。  
然而這時，二宮發現眼前的房門突然被打開。

等！等等！！！？

二宮被嚇得不輕的望著來人。

「小和～！！」

「相葉雅紀？？！！」

-TBC-


End file.
